


Star Light, Star Bright

by supersoakerx



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Orson Krennic, F/M, Krennic is Daddy, Krennic lives, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mean Daddy, snarky Daddy, some DD/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: Krennic appears in the bedroom doorway, his crisp white cape falling gently a step behind him, and he leans on the doorframe casually. “Well, well, well,” he murmurs, slowly pulling his gloves from his hands as his eyes rake over your form, “would you look who’s been caught with her hand in the biscuit tin.”
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Reader, Orson Krennic/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here but I cannot stop thinking about this man.

You’d been waiting for him for hours.

You twist in the soft black sheets, your eagerness giving way to frustration. All manner of salacious thoughts and lascivious images had tormented you, heightening your arousal until—holding off from touching yourself—it was suspended in vexing stasis.

Up to now you had been content to scroll through your datapad and pine for him, and when that wasn’t enough, to run your hands teasingly up and down your short satin nightgown while you thought about him. Merely grazing the swell of your breasts before trailing down your torso to run your nails lightly along your inner thighs and back up, all the while thinking about his eyes, his hair, his cape, his cock.

Checking the clock, you watch as the hour ticks over to 1am. You fall back onto the pillows with an irritated huff, determined to take care of things yourself after all this time.

You cradle your breasts, quickly teasing your eager nipples to stiff buds, feeling pleasure spark in your clit. You trail one hand down between your legs, your fingertips skimming over your pussy lips and finding them slick with need. You sigh as you tweak your nipple and start to rub light, gentle circles into your clit.

It’s then that the doors to Director Orson Krennic’s living quarters slide open.

Daddy’s home.

You gasp and rise up, resting on your elbows, hearing Orson’s slow footfalls as he takes his time to stroll to the bedroom. Your heart pounds in your chest. The sound of his boots on the tiled floor—approaching, ever closer—sends a thrill up your spine.

Krennic appears in the bedroom doorway, his crisp white cape falling gently a step behind him, and he leans on the doorframe casually. “Well, well, well,” he murmurs, slowly pulling his gloves from his hands as his eyes rake over your form, “would you look who’s been caught with her hand in the biscuit tin.”

“Daddy,” you greet him, relief and anxiety mixing on your tongue, painting your features in equal measure.

“Look at your face,” Krennic scoffs, tossing his gloves onto the small dresser by the door. He folds his arms. “Some would think I neglect you, pet.”

You can’t stop the small frown from gracing your features. Lately, he had indeed been working longer hours—leaving earlier and staying later, making trips back and forth to Scarif and who knows where else. In truth, he had vocalised a feeling you hadn’t wished to acknowledge.

“Aw, is that what Daddy does?” he coos, tinging his voice with sarcasm, ducking his head slightly lower as he leans on the doorframe. “Leave his little star by herself, all alone in a cold bed all hours of the night?”

“I waited for you, Daddy.” You sit up on flat palms. “I tried. I did.”

Krennic’s brow raises. “With very little success, pet.”

You cast your gaze down, suddenly very interested in rubbing your insoles and big toes together. “I know your work is important. I just. I miss you.”

Orson pouts and frowns in sympathy, though his eyes are mocking. He pushes off the doorframe and stalks towards you, cape swishing around his ankles. “Little star misses Daddy?”

He was teasing, but you melt for it regardless. Your voice is barely above a whisper when you look into his shocking blue orbs and say, “So badly.”

“That’s the line you’re sticking with? That’s your excuse,” he gestures to your lower half, “for this?”

“I didn’t c—,” you start, before you can stop yourself—and Krennic raises his eyebrows again. You shift uncomfortably. He eyes you like he wants to eat you, slap you, and choke you on his cock all at once, and the thought of each sends your pussy clenching. Keeping your gaze locked with his, you draw your legs up, bending at the knees, and slide your feet apart over the sheets, exposing your core. “I didn’t… cum, Daddy.”

“Oh,” Orson scoffs, “well, _Stars_. I must be overreacting, then. Hm? If you didn’t cum, then that makes it all alright. Is that what you’re telling me, pet?”

You gulp.

“My little star just went and got herself wet, that’s all, so Daddy shouldn’t be so mean to her?”

You give him your prettiest, most pleading eyes, arching your back to push your tits out and draw his eyes back to your glossy cunt.

Orson’s mouth twists like he’s trying to hold back a smile. “Adorable, pet. Truly,” he says, letting snarky sarcasm lace his tone again. He billows his cape and sits on the edge of the bed. “Go on then, if you’re so desperate. I want to see it.”

Confusion furrows your brow, and Krennic relishes it. He clasps both hands in his lap and gazes at you expectantly. “Go on. Try and get yourself off like Daddy does. You’re a big girl, aren’t you?”

Your pulse races: his proximity, his request. His command. Heat flares in your core, and gazing at him a second too long, you hesitate.

Orson leans forward. He whispers, “Show me.”

Drawing in a steadying breath, you rest back on one palm. You bring one hand forward to skate over your breasts, down your stomach, and over your mound. Gingerly you trail two fingers through your hot, slick folds, unable to tear your eyes from his stunning cerulean.

One corner of Krennic’s mouth tugs upward in a cheeky, sexy half-smile. He murmurs, “There’s a good girl.”

His praise tingles in the base of your spine. You dip into your dewy hole with a gasp and drag your cum up over your pussy lips, up up up until you coat your clit with it, rubbing the stiff bud in big, generous circles. You sigh.

Krennic draws in a breath and leans one hand on the mattress. His smouldering gaze flits between your face and your shining wet pussy; and, he lets his cock grow long and thick in his slacks.

“Like,” you swallow, “like this, Daddy?” Something about the way he’s watching you, so intently, his eyes trained on you, makes you suddenly self-conscious. Makes you even wetter.

“You tell me, pet.” He pretends to spot some speck of lint on his slacks, and brushes it away before he addresses you again—like you’re not interesting enough to hold his attention. He looks back up at you, with his startling, sizzling blue eyes, and your pussy clenches. “Does that feel good?” he murmurs.

“Yes, Daddy,” you gasp, circling your slippery clit with wet fingertips. “Nnot as good as you.”

Orson tilts his head to the side and frowns mockingly. “No, it doesn’t feel as good as Daddy, does it, pet?”

Your breath catches. “No, Daddy.”

Krennic shuffles closer to you. He reaches for your core with one hand, and trails one fingertip up and down your silky pussy lips as you rub your clit. He looks up at you through his lashes and murmurs, “You wish you’d waited for me?”

You tilt your hips, trying to catch his finger inside you. “Yes, Daddy.”

“And you’re sorry? You’re sorry you didn’t wait for Daddy?”

“I’m sorry,” you plead breathily, “I’m so sorry, Daddy. Yes.”

Krennic slings you a dazzling half-smile. “Good girl,” he says, and dips his finger into your eager pussy.

Your inhale hitches in your throat, and you bite your lip for him.

Orson’s eyes narrow as he feels you from the inside, and he tilts his head to the other side. “You’re loose, baby. One’s not enough, is it?”

You shake your head.

“Can you even feel this?” he murmurs absently, watching his finger disappear inside you and emerge shiny with your arousal.

You could, of course, feel him ease his single digit in and out of your silky hole—but, like he already knew, you need more. Krennic typically prepared you for his cock with two fingers, and you know that he knows that you’re more than ready for that. “Daddy,” you implore him, rubbing over your clit in time with his pumping finger.

“What, pet?” he murmurs, deep and gravelly, slowly lifting his gaze from your slick core. “What is it?” he says, looking into your eyes—making you say it.

You swallow your pride. Such a thing was never any good around him anyway. “Please, Daddy. More.”

“More what?” he says, without missing a beat.

Your pussy walls clench on his digit and his face lights up—disingenuous and mean. “Oh, look lively,” he says with feigned excitement, “there she is. Some life in you yet, little star.”

The words tumble from your lips. “Please give me more fingers. I want your cock so badly, Daddy.”

In a flash Orson pulls his digit from your cunt and slaps the back of your hand working over your clit. “Get away from it,” he mutters, “don’t even know how to touch yourself anymore, do you? Only Daddy knows.” He holds his slick finger to you and says, “Lick it up, pet. I can do without your mess staining my whites.”

As you lean forward and lick your sharp sweetness from his finger, Orson works at his holster belt and tunic, unfastening them just enough to get to his slacks. “Suck on it,” he says, popping the button on his trousers and unzipping the fly, holding back a sigh of relief at releasing some of the pressure on his straining cock.

You wrap your lips around his digit and Krennic slides his finger along your slippery tongue. “Hmh!” he huffs a laugh, “wet little holes everywhere for Daddy.”

You hum around his finger and Orson smiles, his eyes glimmering with desire. He pulls his finger from your mouth with a small wet popping sound, and then he runs his thumb along your bottom lip tenderly. “Take this off,” he looks to your nightie, then back to your eyes, “then come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

You nod and do as he says, pulling your silky slip up and off over your head. Krennic eyes your naked body hungrily, his stiff cock starting to throb with want.

You straddle his lap, sliding your palms along his clothed shoulders to play with the short ends of his salt and pepper hair. Involuntarily you lick your lower lip and pull it between your teeth, seeing how his white tunic hangs open over his chest and torso, bisected by a trail of silvery grey hairs that lead right the way down to the prize that waits eagerly between his legs. Every fibre of your being urges you to rock your bare, wet pussy against the bulging outline of his cock beneath his black trunks—but you resist.

Orson sees it in your eyes, as your gaze rakes over his form. “What is it, pet, a little over twenty-four hours since I last fucked you?” His warm palms slide up your thighs. “Wouldn’t be any more than that.” He slips one hand around to grope and squeeze one of your ass cheeks, and his other teases your pussy lips. “Little star can’t go a day without Daddy making her cum on his cock.”

You graze the base of his scalp with your fingertips, and momentarily his eyes flutter. “No, Daddy,” you breathe, “I can’t wait. I need you- _oh_.” Your words catch in a moan as Krennic plunges two fingers deep into your pussy, burying the digits to the knuckle in your slick cunt.

“Only Daddy gives you what you need,” he murmurs, pumping his fingers in and out of you with pace. “Tell me, baby.”

Your mouths are so close, your lips almost touch. You inhale each other’s exhale, filling your lungs with the other’s breath as Orson fingers your flooded, noisy pussy, working you open for his cock. “Only you, Daddy,” you say. You murmur his name breathily, and a deep, low growl rumbles in his throat. “Only you.”

Within seconds Krennic crushes his lips to yours, kissing you feverishly as he prises his cock from his trunks with his free hand. You moan as he licks your mouth open, and you graze your nails along his scalp.

Orson breaks the kiss, panting into your open mouth. “You think you’ve waited, star?” He fists his cock, pumps your pussy. “Wanted to fuck you awake this morning. Wanted to break this little cunt open all fucking day.”

Your voice is breathless. “Give it to me now, Daddy. I can take it.”

Krennic growls, “I know you can, pet.” With quick, deft fingers he withdraws from your pussy and lines up his swollen, flushed red cock with your dewy opening. “I know,” he says again, pushing the head of his dick into your pussy until your flesh yields for him.

You gasp, groan at the genesis of the stretch. “Daddy.”

“Gahh,” he grunts, “yes. Take it, baby.” He grips your hips, guides you down onto his long, thick cock. “Take Daddy’s dick.”

There’s nothing like this. That first, sweet stretch. You crave it every time. Your mouth falls open, you try to keep your eyes on his but your lids flutter. He fills you slowly, keeping the drop of your hips as steady and considered as he wants it to be, drawing it out to make sure you feel every inch of him.

Orson gazes at your face, his glinting eyes flitting over all of your blissed-out features. He smiles, looking every bit like the cat that got the cream.

Soon, you’re sitting all the way down on him, the curve of your ass resting on his trousers. You blink your eyes open, and have to remind yourself to breathe. It feels like he’s stolen all the air from your lungs. Like his cock is pushing up into your guts.

“What are you waiting for, pet?” Krennic murmurs. “Show me how much you missed Daddy.”

All your nerves are alight. You feel already, pleasure pooling warmth in your core. You lift up, gasping, and Orson mimics you cruelly. He slaps one of your ass cheeks and mutters, “c’m’on. Hurry it up.”

You hold his shoulders tight, clutching his cape and his tunic as you start to bounce on him. The friction is otherworldly, and the drag of your wet pussy on his hard cock draws sighs from your lungs.

Krennic hums. He’s content to let you fuck yourself on his cock, to wear yourself out until you’re extra loose, limber, slippery and pliable for him later. He loves the way you lift and roll your hips, loves when you drop down just that bit further, and the head of his cock butts up against that spot that makes you throw your head back, loosing a deep moan. He could watch for hours the way your pleasure plays out on your face: your hooded eyes, black pupils blown wide, your lips plumper as you bite them and whimper.

“Mmhh, my little star,” Orson murmurs, subtly tilting his hips upwards in time with your downward thrusts, “this little pussy’s so fucking tight.”

You feel something overtake you—chasing pleasure, the need to feel more of it, all of it, to climb higher and higher for it. You buck your hips, you roll and rock them, your grind them in circles on his cock. You can’t keep a rhythm straight, can’t get just one thing in your head and focus on it. You want everything he has to give and you’ll try anything to get it.

Krennic knows you’re next to mad with need for him, can tell by how erratic you are, and the way you keen and sigh and pant, clinging to his shoulders with hopeless yearning, with desperate frustration.

Orson puts his hands to work on you. He cups one of your heaving breasts and pulls at the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He rolls the swollen bud, and feels you clench and coat his cock in a fresh, hot gush of slick. “So sensitive, pet,” he croons. He takes his other hand and grazes your clit with his thumb, and when you convulse and cry out, he laughs at you. “So easy to play with, aren’t you, baby?”

Your pleasure spikes. Krennic teases all your nerves, you forget about the aching in your knees and the burning in your thighs. He rolls your nipple and thumbs your clit, and the only thought in your head is to keep up the rhythm of your ass bouncing off his clothed thighs.

You gasp, “I’m close, Daddy.”

“I know,” he coos. Truthfully, so was he, and he knows he’ll bust as soon as your pussy seizes on him. “Come on, get it out of your system.”

A high moan keens in your throat, and Krennic flicks his thumb over your clit faster, squeezes your nipple harder as he rolls it. You’re alight, ablaze, ready to combust.

“A quick and dirty one for Daddy, pet. Cum. Do it. _Cum_.”

“Daddy!” you wail as your orgasm bursts through your body, flooding your veins with liquid heat. Your pussy spasms and seizes his cock—and you cry out, your thighs twitching and hips jerking erratically as you try to fuck him through it.

Krennic groans your name, a hoarse rasping thing as your clenching cunt triggers his release. Your pussy walls rhythmically squeeze his cum from the tip of his twitching dick, and strangled groans rip through his chest as you cling tightly to him, in every way you can.

His hands wrap around your back, his fingertips trailing through the thin sheen of sweat your exertion had earned you. You wrap your arms around his neck, nuzzling in close.

Orson hums, smiling, pressing a soft peck to the shell of your ear. “Oh, pet,” he huffs, puffs, “you’re certainly worth the wait, aren’t you?”

You laugh into the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. “So are you, Daddy.”


End file.
